Such an anchoring bolt is described in the as yet unpublished patent application P No. 31 39 174.5-12 of the assignee of this application and serves simultaneously as a securing element and as a drill bit or reamer. The inserts, by which reaming of the bore walls is obtained when the insertion portion is put down over the spreading wedge, are set at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the anchoring bolt in the case of the known anchoring bolt and they are located diametrically opposite each other.